User blog:CullenStantonRutherford/Artwork showing Blog!
Changing this to all forms of artwork I have done- if you wanna see more than what is being showed here, hope to my DA -> http://justicewerewolf.deviantart.com/ Sonic Related Artwork -Young Love- Veramy .png|Young Love Fern x Amy Rose Special Gift -KnucklesxRouge- Colored.png|Special Gift x Rogue Shadamy -Always there-.png|Always There x Amy Rose Fiery Passion -SilverxBlaze- colored.png|Fiery Passion x Silver Baine and Luna.png|Baine & Luna Tora finished.png|Tora Erya Bernadette - semireferencePlusColors.png|Erna Bernadette DA Icon Alistair Lotus.png|Alistair Lotus Callixa or Eris 1.png Lavo -Update finished- .png|Lavo Price Erin Qunal.png Ruza.png Eve 2 -Shaded-.png|Eve Redesign Tim, Zhade and Cherry -colored- 2.png|Fahchildrens and Shadamy children sonadow and Mephadow Children.png|Test Tube Fankids More Sonic Couple Pairings.png|More Fankids Cherry -colored-.png|Cherry Rose Fankid Anglia -Color-.png|Anglia The Dark Tube Fankid Shadow The Hedgehog -Design change-.png|Redesign Shadow Mathias Leavitt x Alistair Lotus -Sleeping- -Finished-.png|Alistair and Mathias Derak Finish.png|Derak Eliona.png|Redesign Eliona Not Your Concern -DaemonDan-.png MAdHaTTeR -Raibyo-.png Sorry about your Parents.png Was Only Me and My Disgrace -Renja-.png Come with me Now -Nisih-.png Osiris and Alistair -Crack pairing- Digitial.png Priest -Effects-.png|Priest Redesign Magus -Effects-.png|Redesign Magus Waiting for Still Morning -Lavo Price-.png|Waiting For Still Morning Sketch of Lavo Price 1.png|Sketch of Lavo 1 Sketch of Lavo Price 2.png|Sketch of Lavo 2 An attempt in Lavo reference.png Sleepy Lavo -Effects Lavo-.png|Something really random lol Lavo Price 3.png|Yep... Challenge character -Exorcism by Creep P- .png|- FC Challenge for the wiki .w. -|link=http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/%7EMonthy_FC_CHALLENGE Oyasumi .png Inked Male Lavo -Possibly.png|Male Lavo. . . ? Rodrick color1.png|Rodrick Prince Price GenderBend Dovi -Idenitiy-.png|Very few times I color non-digital Lavo and Rodrick Sketch.png|A Sketch I did of Lavo and Rodrick, Now I will color it at some point Lavo and Rodrick Finished.png|Ooooh Boy, Just Oooo Boy lol Quick Sketch of Lavo.png|Lavo Sketch -Drawing tablet- Lavo's eye.png|Lavo's Eye Sketch/color -Drawing Tablet- Rodrick Test 1.png Eve Test 2.png Artwork Not Sonic Related I figure I should make a Gallery for just this .w. Pokemon X Existence Test Cover.png|Pokemon X Comic cover a True Comic Justice -Pokemon Moon Character color-.png|Pokemon Moon CharacterMine; Justice Fiamma -New appearance -.png|Devil May Cry Drawing 1 -4- Karen and Loreyall updated appearances.png|Devil May Cry Characters 2 Serenity's Weapon Colored.png|A Devil May Cry DevilArm by me Old Drawing 1.jpg|Drawing I made for School, lol Random sketch 1.png|Just Random drawing Justice and Gladion -color- .png|Justice, Mimikyu and Gladion Moon Lavonna Harts Sketch 1.png|Lavonna Harts Sketch PuppeteerMon redesign.png|A Digimon thing, :P Silvia drawing 1.png Silvia Drawing 2.png Takumi -Head-.png Gift Art to friends. Mars -Saren- Gift.png|Mars Character -Drawing Tablet test 1- Rustic -Gift-.png|Rustic for Dj -Drawing Tablet test 2- Gift Art To Me Now, this here is just for those that made me artwork on DA AND gifted/requested Lavonna Harts Icon -Comission.png|Lavonna Harts {Dragon Age Character} by a DA user known as xXCrazyBunnyXx -This is my DA icon now ♥- Verna x Amy Request.png|Verna x Amy -Drawn by xXCrazyBunnyXx on DA- Mathias x Alistair Request.png|Mathias x Alistair Page Done -Done by xXCrazyBunny on DA- Comic! [ Unfinished lol] So, I'm going to post this comic I had made back in early 12th grade, and I'll end up scaning the rest of the pages XD Not the best honestly, lol Page 1 (digital) VernaxAmy.png|Page 1 Page 2 ( Digital ) VernaxAmy.png|Page 2 [ Will be scanning the rest when I have time] I will be adding more at some points, but for now, this will be it! Also, all Artwork can be found on my DeviantArt. Category:Blog posts Category:Art Blog